You are my sunshine
by Shampain-san
Summary: Krótki one-shot mocno angstowy (nawet bardziej niż mój poprzedni...). Nie polecam czytać na poprawę humoru. Ale coś pięknego w sobie ma. Na podstawie Doris Day - You are my sunshine./ Fanart z tumblra, nie przywłaszczam.


Fazy na angsty ciąg dalszy. Tym razem z innej perspektywy i z innym zakończeniem...  
Poryczałam się sama i to konkretnie.  
Na podstawie utworu Doris Day - You are my sunshine.

* * *

_Kolejna noc mija, kochanie_

Wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Nigdy nie wierzył w przeznaczenie ani w los. A jednak teraz okazuje się, że ich ścieżki nieubłaganie zbliżały się do miejsca, w którym następowało ich rozłączenie, wieczne rozłączenie.

_Gdy tak leżę i śpię_

Nie udało im się go uratować. Nie potrafili tego zrobić. Nie potrafili...Do jasnej cholery, co oni sobie myśleli?! Najlepiej wyszkoleni żołnierze...nie byli w stanie...przywieźć go z powrotem...żywego.

_Śniło mi się, że trzymam cię w ramionach_

A jego przy nim nie było. Nie...On był ukryty za murami, starając się wyleczyć własne rany. Nie pozwolono mu nic zrobić, nie pozwolono mu ruszyć ukochanemu na pomoc. Mógł jedynie płakać i rozdrapywać własną skórę, tonąc w agonicznym bólu, nie wiedząc, co dzieje się z jego bliskim.

_Lecz kiedy się obudziłem, kochanie_

Patrzył na jego zimne, sztywne ciało ułożone w pięknie zdobionej trumnie z jasnego drewna. Skromna kapliczka przyozdobiona była białymi kwiatami. Cieszył się, że choć tyle był w stanie dla niego zrobić, choć okazało się to nie lada wyczynem podczas zamieszania i chaosu panującego pośród cywilów i wojska.

_Byłem w błędzie_

W tym świecie każdy ginie prędzej czy później. Niebezpieczne czasy skłaniają do życia w strachu nie o siebie, lecz o bliskich. Chcemy być z nimi w ich ostatnich chwilach. Chcemy, by nigdy nie odchodzili. Ale to niemożliwe.

_Zwiesiłem głowę w dół i zapłakałem_

Był sam w kapliczce. Zabronił komukolwiek tutaj wchodzić, nawet przyjaciołom ukochanego. On był jego. Jego, jego, jego, jego...I nikogo innego.

_Zawsze będę cię kochał _

Wyglądał, jakby spał. Zielona peleryna z charakterystycznym logiem Skrzydeł Wolności, za którymi tak dążył, których tak łaknął, które były jego marzeniem, zakrywała doskonale śmiertelne rany na brzuchu, piersi, szyi. Kaptur, spod którego wystawały czekoladowe kosmyki, przykrywał pokiereszowaną głowę. Lecz twarz, starannie obmyta, pozostawała tak samo piękna i świetlista jak za życia.

Z tym, że była zimna.

_Zawsze będę cię uszczęśliwiał_

Bladoróżowe usta zamarłe w sennym półuśmiechu. Gęste rzęsy rzucające cienie na policzki. Zamknięte powieki, za którymi kryły się szmaragdowe oczy. Kiedyś tryskające energią i zapałem, teraz martwe.

Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że już nigdy nie zobaczy, jak spoglądają na niego z uczuciem, a jego policzki czerwienieją.

_Jeśli tylko pozostaniesz taki sam_

Opierał głowę o brzeg trumny, gładząc palcami to jego dłoń, to lico. Nadal nie docierało do niego, jak to cudowne ciepło, gorąco, które zawsze wyczuwał przy zetknięciu z jego skórą, teraz zamieniło się w ten upiorny lodowaty chłód.

_Lecz jeśli mnie opuścisz _

Mimo to, do jego oczu nie zawitała ani jedna łza. Może dlatego, że nie dopuszczał do siebie prawdy. Może dlatego, że w głębi duszy miał swój plan, który za chwilę wypełni. Może dlatego, że wierzy, iż dzięki temu spotkają się już niedługo.

Każdy inny na jego miejscu by płakał. Lecz nie on. Nie najsilniejszy wojownik ludzkości. On zawsze znajdował wyjście z każdej patowej sytuacji.

_To kiedyś tego pożałujesz_

Wyciągnął zza pazuchy stary rewolwer, który służył mu jeszcze za czasów mrocznego buntu w podziemiu.

_Kiedyś mi powiedziałeś, kochanie_

Trzymał go zawsze przy sobie, nabitego jedną pojedynczą kulą.

_Że naprawdę mnie kochasz_

Na wypadek, gdyby demony z przeszłości powróciły, a on nie potrafiłby dłużej już tego ciągnąć.

_I że nic nie może nas rozdzielić_

Miał ochotę zaśmiać się gorzko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, jakim jest egoistą. Był im potrzebny. Ludziom. Żołnierzom. Światu. Bez niego nie dadzą sobie rady. Wiedział o tym.

_Lecz teraz mnie opuściłeś_

Jednakże on nie mógł dać sobie rady bez niego. Wcześniej przy życiu utrzymywał go brak miłości. Ale gdy poznał jej smak, wypełniła jego serce nową wolą.

A kiedy teraz stracił ją bezpowrotnie, nie widział sensu swojego bytu.

_Roztrzaskałeś wszystkie moje marzenia_

Był słaby. Był cholernie słaby i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Dlatego właśnie nosił przy sobie srebrny rewolwer z jedną kulą.

_Jesteś moim słońcem_

Tak gorący... Ogrzewał go w najczarniejszej chwili. Dawał mu światło potrzebne do życia. Zmienił go w lepszego człowieka.

_Moim jedynym słońcem_

Lecz teraz odszedł do krainy cieni. Któż go ogrzeje? Za wcześnie. Odszedł za wcześnie. Młody, piękny...Jego. Jego ukochany.

Przeładował rewolwer i przyłożył do swojej skroni. Jego ręka nie zadrżała ani razu.

_Sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwy_

Ironia...Gdyby sam umarł, kazałby mu żyć dalej i nigdy się nie poddawać. Chciałby tego, chciałby, by on pędził przed siebie, nawet bez niego u boku. I gdyby szatyn mógł teraz przemówić, pewnie też zabroniłby mu kończenia swego żywota.

Ale on był silny. Dałby sobie radę.

-A ja jestem tylko zwykłym słabeuszem. - wyszeptał.

_Kiedy niebo jest szare_

Czuł zimną lufę przytkniętą do głowy i żałował, że nie są to ciepłe usta ukochanego.

Lecz już zaraz, już za chwilę...

_Nigdy się nie dowiesz, kochanie_

Patrzył na jego śliczną, śpiącą twarz.

_jak bardzo cię kocham_

Nie bał się. Cały strach go opuścił. Wierzył. Wierzył niczym szaleniec, że za moment znów będzie mógł patrzeć bez końca w morskie otchłanie jego oczu. Że znów złączy się z jego gorącą skórą.

_proszę_

Położył palec na spuście.

_nie odbieraj mi_

Uśmiechnął się. Może jego ukochany się pogniewa, że tak wcześnie do niego dołączył. Ale był pewien, że jakoś go udobrucha.

_mojego _

-Wybacz mi, Eren.

_słońca._

Samotny huk wystrzału przeszył ciszę.

_[[[Było ciemno, jednak stopniowo się rozjaśniało. Błądził przed sobą rękami, próbując gdzieś dotrzeć. Nie czuł żadnego bólu. Gdy już myślał, że zgubił zarówno siebie, jak i całą nadzieję, z mroku dobiegł wytęskniony, zatroskany głos, który otulił jego uszy i zmysły słodką melodią._

_-Rivaille?]]]_


End file.
